


Dance with Me

by slytherintohell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Draco Malfoy & Luna Lovegood Friendship, Inter-House Relationships, Inter-House Unity, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherintohell/pseuds/slytherintohell
Summary: Hogwarts students like to hold parties in the Room of Requirement, but what happens when Luna decides to walk up to a brooding Draco?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So what if students already knew about the Room of Requirement and held parties there occasionally and all the houses are invited to come and they all get super drunk and stuff?

Music filled the room, bouncing off the walls and clashing with the loud voices. The smell of sweat and alcohol was overpowering and bodies were pressed against each other on the dance floor.

Draco stood off to the side unsure of what to do. He knew he ought to report this, he was a prefect for Merlin's sake! If he reported this right now, he wouldn’t be punished and instead he would be praised and awarded by Umbridge. But no, Draco couldn't do that, there were too many Slytherins here and he didn't want to get on their bad side.

So Draco stayed put, he accepted a Butterbeer when it was offered, politely declined a dance request, and watched all the others dance and get drunk.

'All of this is really distasteful, no one here seems to have a proper respect for themselves,' Draco thought as he looked around, Crabbe was stuffing his face again, and Goyle was passed out on the floor. Weasel was in the corner of the room trying to woo Granger, but was quite unsuccessful. "No surprise there. A flobberworm has more charm than Weasel, of course Granger would turn him down," he mumbled into his drink that somehow changed to mead.

"I think Ronald is quite charming, actually," a irritatingly pleasant voice spoke.

Draco jumped at this sudden intrusion and became a little irritated when he saw who it was. "Defending your boyfriend, Lovegood? Not surprising since you spend all your time with him."

Luna blinked, "Ronald isn't my boyfriend, how ever did you come up with that idea? And of course I hang out with them, they are my friends."

Draco snorted, "Some friends, they abandoned you the moment this party started."

Luna blinked again, "They didn't abandon me, I came over here because you looked lonely. Well, and to warn you about the Wrackspurts, they make your head all fuzzy, and it seems like you are attracting a lot of them. Harry also has a lot of them, come to think about it." She spaced out a little and didn't see the strange looks Draco was giving her. She turned back towards him suddenly, slightly startling Draco, "I was also a bit lonely, so do you mind if I stay with you a bit?"

"Uh," Draco gaped at her, "Um, sure?"

"Thank you," Luna smiled at him and took a sip of her drink. "So why are you alone? I understand if it was just me, but you always seem to be surrounded by people."

Draco gave her a confused look and downed his mead. "I guess all my friends are preoccupied."

"Not all of them, I'm here." Luna said brightly.

"Since when have you been my friend? You are all chummy with Saint Potter and his band of freaks."

"We have been for a while now, I mean we always talk outside of classes. Then again you do look a bit uncomfortable. Anyways, we are very similar Draco. We are surrounded by people we call our friends, but we don't fit in with them. And Harry isn't that bad once you get to know him. Same with the others. You should join us sometime."

"I doubt I would be welcome." Draco pushed himself off the wall from where he was standing, "I'm getting another drink, do you want anything?"

"A gillywater, please." Draco spun on his heel and walked towards the refreshment table.

\----

"Wow, what a git! Luna was being nice to him and he just leaves her stranded in the middle of the bloody room!"

"I'm sure he'll come back, Ronald. He's not that rude to her, well normally. I mean, they talk sometimes but they have to stop in order to get to class."

"Luna deserves someone better than him, that slimy git!”

"Ronald, I don't think Luna likes him like that. She said she wanted more friends and I think that is what she is doing right now, making a new friend."

"I guess you're right, Hermione. But if he lays one finger on her, I'm going to break his whole bloody hand."

"Wow Ron, I didn't think you cared for Luna," Harry chimed in.

"What can I say, she's grown on me."

\-----

Draco walked over to the refreshment table, grabbed a glass of gillywater for Luna, and after a slight hesitation grabbed some firewhiskey for himself.

Just as Draco was about to walk back to Luna, he was stopped by a chubby arm. He looked at the owner, "Is there something you want, Crabbe?"

"What are you doing with that freak?" Crabbe mumbled in a low voice.

"Who, Loony? She just started talking to me. But I must say, all the insane things she goes on about is quite amusing. Now may I pass?"

"Pansy told me to keep an eye on you," he mumbled as he shuffled back.

"I don't need to be watched, and I doubt you could be of much help. I can protect myself." Draco said in a haughty voice.

"But she's friends with that Potter, what if he comes over?"

"Once again, Crabbe, I can take care of myself. Now excuse me." Draco brushed pass Crabbe and hurriedly made his way back to Luna.

Luna did not move a centimeter, she was staring off into space and didn't acknowledge Draco’s existence. He stood there for a second just staring at her before clearing his throat. Luna blinked and smiled warmly at him. "Hello Draco."

"Uh, hello?" He stared at her confused, it was as if she had forgotten all about him in the short time he was gone.

"Is that for me?" She pointed at the cup in Draco’s hand. He nodded stiffly. "Why thank you Draco." Luna took the drink and started humming to herself. She was the strangest person he had ever met.

Draco stared at her for awhile before taking a sip of his Firewhiskey. Oh Merlin, it burned, but he forced it down and took another drink. The only way he was going to make it through the party was if he was drunk.

Not before long his drink was gone and his head was getting a bit fuzzy. It reminded him of what Luna said earlier.

"Hey Luna," Draco turned towards her, "What was that thing that made your head all fuzzy?"

"Oh you mean a Wackspurt? They seem to be quite prominent here."

"Yeah a Wagspur. How do you get rid of it, I seem to have gotten me one of them."

"Well, you think positively, but when you are drinking a lot they usually go away within a few hours."

"Oh okay." Draco turned away and watched the people on the dance floor. They stood that way for a bit, Luna started humming again and Draco feeling a bit awkward. A few minutes passed and Draco faced Luna again.

"Dance with me." Not waiting for an answer he took her drink, placed it on a nearby table and started pulling her towards the mass of bodies.

She protested but the words didn't seem to reach Draco’s ears. Instead of letting go of her, he started spinning her around, trying to waltz her but stumbling over his feet. Her protests soon became giggles. Song after song he continued to twirl her and Luna would start laughing harder.

When a slow song finally started playing, they took a break. Luna went to get them some butterbeers and then they sat down. They watched some of the couples dance and then watched the onlookers.

"Did Granger actually get asked to dance?" Draco pointed her out, and sure enough there she was with some Ravenclaw. "If she's out there then Weasel must be sulking somewhere." Draco looked around smirking and spotted him in the corner of the room glaring at the couple on the dance floor. "Poor lad, he just doesn't have the looks nor the charm to woo a girl. Potter on the other hand has the looks and the charm but he can't execute it properly to get a girl."

Luna looked at him curiously, "How would you know if they have charm or not?"

"I don't know, they just have this way about them that girls like, you know? It's partly how they treat people. Potter is perfect in every sort of way. He is chivalrous and kind, but he is also a rule breaker, girls love a rebel. Potter is also very nice to look at, some would say he's gorgeous. Not me of course, I mean who even likes tall, dark and handsome guys? I mean, his messy hair looks really soft and you just want to run your fingers through it. Girls love green eyes, and his are so intense that when you are staring into them, it feels like you are going to drown. He's very athletic and the greatest Seeker Hogwarts has seen in awhile, I mean besides me. He cares about everyone and he talks to them. Potter is surprisingly very funny and sarcastic and sassy, he actually has a personality, unlike some people I know. Who wouldn't want to have someone like that? Weasel on the other hand doesn't know how to treat girls, I mean look at the way he treats Granger or even you! It's disgusting! And the only thing working for him is his red hair, but even that is pushing it. His freckles and nose make his face unpleasant and his eating habits are disgusting. I don't know how you put up with him."

He huffed, "Why do you even care, Luna? You don't seem the kind of person who cares that much about boys anyways, much less if they have charm."  
Luna wasn't affected by his words, "Well they are my friends and it's nice to have another point of view on them other than my own. Your opinion is probably the best I could ever get because you are always staring at them."

"What?! I don't stare at them! They would mean I actually care about what they're doing and I don't! You make it sound like I stalk them!" Draco was furious at such an accusation, if he was thinking clearly he would have realized he was not being reasonable and his hissy fit was not helping his case.

"I wasn't saying you were stalking them, I just wanted your opinion of them because you know them in a different way than I do. You stare at them a lot and then you try to get their attention to taunt them. So you are the best person to ask about Harry that doesn't glorify him." Her voice was dreamy and not at all like she's was explaining a simple matter to a hissy four year old. "Besides, you always talk about Harry so you have to know a lot about him. Don't worry he talks a lot about you too." Luna smiled.

"Potter talks about me?" Draco blushed deeply, "What does he say?"

"He always wonders what you are doing. I think he worries for you, like a friend would. Sometimes when it's just Harry and me, he talks about how he's tired of having to compete with you. He really likes your grey eyes, you know. Sometimes that's all he talks about." Luna suddenly put her face close to his, grabbing it so he wouldn't back away, and stared into his eyes. "Yes, I can see why Harry talks about them so much, they are very pretty." She released him and acted as though nothing weird happened.

Draco, slightly freaked out, stood and said, "I'm going to get another drink." He quickly walked to the other side of the room, took a firewhiskey and downed it. Draco stood there wide eyed for a bit, and then slowly made it back over to Luna.

He was so out of it that he didn't even see that a couple of people were talking to Luna. "Sorry Luna, I wasn't expecting you to grab me suddenly, I just wasn't expecting it. But thank you for complimenting my eyes, not very many people do. I mean they are a dull colour and it's not a very warm colour, and grey doesn't have much emotion to it. I wasn't expecting you to do that, so suddenly. It freaked me out a little. Sorry." Draco said quickly so that it came out as a jumbled mess.

"It's not a problem Draco! But I am glad that you came back, I wanted you to hang out with us."

"Us?" He looked up finally, and saw that they were not alone anymore. Harry, Hermione and Ron were staring at him. "Oh, it's you. Well goodbye Luna," he was ready to turn away again but Luna grasped his arm tightly.

"Stay Draco, we're all friends." She smiled brightly at him.

Draco’s eyes widened, "We are?" He whispered.

Luna nodded enthusiastically, "Yup!"

He stared for a second, said okay and then very confused he took a drink from his cup.

The Golden Trio started talking again, watching him very cautiously and sometimes included him, but Draco knew it was only because Luna said he was her friend. So he just hung to the side, drinking from his cup and feeling the effect of the alcohol.

Time passed, Draco drank, the trio would talk with Luna and he would half listen, Draco drank some more, couples would dance and he would watch and then drink more. After a while Draco started to hum the song Luna was humming earlier. 'This actually has a very nice tune, why did I find it weird before?' He swayed with the rhythm of the song, not noticing the growing argument between Ron and Hermione.

Draco finally payed attention to the conversation when they started shouting at each other.

"Can't you see that the only reason they are dancing with you is because they want to get in your pants!" Red-faced Ron exclaimed.

"Just because they asked me to dance doesn't mean they have any ulterior motive! Maybe they just want to dance and talk! I am not interested in anything else! They probably aren’t interested in anything else! This is a party, so why shouldn't I have fun?!"

"You shouldn't have fun because people will take advantage of you when you are least expecting it! Boys always have an ulterior motive! Haven't you noticed? The guys that you aren't close to you want something from you, whether it's to get closer to Harry or for you to help them with magic or even to get in your pants! Just don't trust guys you don't know! They are out for you!"

Just before Hermione could retort back, Draco butted in, "Not all guys have an ulterior motive, you know. I danced with Luna all night and there is nothing between us, hell I didn't even know if we were considered friends until a couple of minutes ago. If I asked Granger to dance, we probably would talk about classes and discuss theory, that is if she said yes, which probably wouldn't happen. But so what if someone wants more than a friendly dance, it doesn't mean that they want sex, it could mean that they like Hermione," Draco reached out and caressed her hair. "I mean she is pretty, why wouldn't they want to go on a date with her? And besides, most of the guys Granger danced with, when the word sex is said, or even suggested, they get all flustered and end up avoiding the conversation and maybe even abruptly leaving because they would be so uncomfortable and awkward."

Draco took a sip and continued, "And another thing, Weasel, if you wanted Granger to stop dancing with other people, you should just ask her. I mean it's obvious that you are jealous of the guys and you're really overprotective. I really don't understand how the girls deal with you, it's kind of infuriating watching you hold them back."

Ron and Hermione looked at Draco in shock, not expecting him to defend Hermione with such vigor. Luna looked quite pleased at the development, and Harry was grinning with awe at him. And so they stood in silence for the next few minutes.

When the chords of the next song sweetly played, Draco pointedly looked at them, "Well?"

Ron numbly faced Hermione and put out his hand, "Dance with me?" She nodded slightly, taking his hand and together they made their way to the dance floor.

"I think I'll go see what Neville is up to." Luna drifted away leaving Draco and Harry alone together.

Draco glanced at Harry, "So."

"So... er, are you, um, enjoying yourself?" Harry looked flustered

"It's nice I guess. I never imagined to have a civilized conversation with you guys. Nor did I imagine that Weasel would have the courage to dance with Granger. Um, what about you? Has a stud like yourself swept a girl away with those dance moves?" Blood rushed to Draco’s face, heating it.

"Uh, n-no, I haven't danced with anyone," Harry looked embarrassed, "Cough uh no I... I haven't found anyone who has caught my fancy." He moved his eyes to the floor, studiously trying to avoid Draco’s eyes.

"Well you might by the end of tonight."

As he said this, Harry raised his eyes to meet his, and smirked. "Yeah maybe I will."

\-------  
"Malfoy is getting too close to Harry." "Oh leave them be, Ronald!" "But look! He just got in his face and now they're laughing!" "Shut up Ron! They are getting along and having fun. Leave. Them. Be." "But Harry is fraternizing with the enemy!" "If Luna says that Draco had turned a corner, then I believe her." "Fine, Hermione, but if he hurts anyone, I will hurt him." 

\-------  
Draco burst out laughing, "Luna did that?! Merlin! I like that girl even more than I did before!" Harry smiled, "Yeah Luna is pretty great. Has she told you about any invisible creatures yet?" "Oh yeah she has! They're called Wagspurs and they make the brain all fuzzy, and I'm pretty sure that I have some right now." "You don't have Wackspurts, you're just drunk." Harry said bluntly. "I am NOT drunk! Merlin, Harry! I'm just intoxicated by you!" Harry gaped at him and after a few moments Draco understood why and clapped his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." Draco mumbled. Harry closed his mouth, getting over his surprise, smirked at Draco, and then opened it again. "Well Draco, I was feeling a little off today," Harry scooted closer, "but you definitely turned me on." He winked and as he did so Draco’s face became a red tomato. "I... um... do you want to... to dance?" If possible Draco’s face became redder. He held out his hand and without hesitation Harry grabbed it. They made their way to the dance floor and Harry pulled Draco closer, he put his hands on Draco’s waist and swayed to the music. "Harry, everyone is going to stare." "So? Let them. It's not like they are going to remember this, seeing how drunk everyone is. I mean you are hammered, you probably won't even remember dancing with me, or hitting on me, or even this." Harry swooped towards Draco's face and pecked the corner of his mouth. Pulling away he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I just really wanted to do that." He started to create distance between them, but Draco grabbed his shirt and pulled Harry back. "If you like it so much, maybe you should do it again." He smirked and brought his face towards Harry’s. Harry took the cue and kissed Draco fully on the lips. When they broke apart, Draco was breathless. "Let's go somewhere more private.” “Hell yes.”

\-------------

“I can't see Harry. ‘Mione I can't see Harry! Oh Merlin, Malfoy kidnapped him! I knew we were wrong to trust that snake.” “Relax, I know where they are.” “What?! Where?” “In the corner, but don't look, you might be upset.” “Upset? Why would I be-- Oh bloody hell! What in Merlin's name? I knew about Harry, but Malfoy? Bloody hell!” “I told you not to look.” “But my BEST FRIEND is-- is snogging Malfoy in the corner!” “Yes he is, now give them some privacy.” “But--” “Ron.” “Fine.” 

\----------------  
“Hey.” The black haired boy nuzzle his nose into the other’s neck. “Hmm?” “What does this make us? Are you my boyfriend?” “Only if you want to,” the pale boy look at him, “but I suspect that your girlfriend will be upset.” “I don’t have a girlfriend? Who are you implying?” “The redhead, Weasley’s sister, Ginny is it?” “Ginny? Merlin, she's practically my sister. Why would you assume that?” “Because you're always together and she has heart eyes for you. Well I guess that doesn't matter anymore.” “I guess. What about your girlfriend?” “My girlfriend? You mean Pansy? Oh god, she is so annoying. I don't even know why I hang around her, oh wait, yes I do. Nevermind, not important. Well, she would probably be pissed, but I don't give a shit about what she thinks.” “Hmm… So I guess we're in agreement? You are now my boyfriend, sorry you can't get out of it now.” “I guess so,” he smirked a little, “Is there anything you want to do now that we are, as you could put it, official?” “Hmm, I don't think there is much to do now. I mean I'm already straddling you, snogging you senseless, and in a dark corner of all places.” “I wouldn't say senseless.” “Is that a challenge, Malfoy?” “You bet it is Potter.”

\---------------------------  
“Hello, Ronald. I was wondering have you seen Draco? I have seemed to have lost him. I really ought to get him back to his common room, he has had a lot to drink tonight and I can't seem to find his friends.” Worry flickered onto Luna’s usually dreamy face. “Yeah I've seen him. He's busy right now, but please go interrupt him! It's kind of disgusting to look at. Not that I'm discriminating or anything! I mean, sure I'm happy for Harry, but Malfoy?! He could do so much better. NOT saying there is anything bad with Malfoy, of course. I mean, he's your friend right? So he can't be all bad. And Harry likes him. Though it's kind of hard to not dislike him when you've disliked him for as long as you've known him. And--” “Ron!” Hermione interjects, “I think she gets it.” “Oh, right. Sorry!” “It's quite alright, Ronald.” “Oh, right. Er, I guess I'll take you to him. Come on.” 

\----------  
“Ehem.” The sudden sound startled the two, breaking apart they saw a red faced Ron and a giggly pair of girls. “Do you want something Weasley? We are a bit preoccupied” Draco said with a full intention of ignoring the ginger and snogging Harry again. “Draco,” Luna said before Ron could answer, “I need to get you to your common room, the party is over and all your friends left.” “Oh,” he said stupidly. The blonde attempted to get up, but immediately lost his balance and fell. He clung to Harry as he helped him up, giggling. “See I've fallen for you.” A collective groan filled his ears, but Draco didn't care. The group shuffled out of the Room of Requirement and split off: Draco, Harry and Luna off to the Slytherin common room and Ron and Hermione to Gryffindor. The last thing Draco remembered was a kiss and collapsing onto a couch.

\-------  
Entering the Great Hall was a mistake. Draco's head felt like it was going to burst and Crabbe and Goyle were not helping with their moronic noises. Why on earth did he think it was and good idea to go to that party? “Draco! Come sit with us!” The call startled him. Draco looked around to see who had said it. “Come on!” He tentatively started walking towards the Gryffindor table, ignoring the confused protests of Crabbe and Goyle. “Oh good, we were thinking you forgot all about last night and that we would have to force you to come over here.” Hermione grinned at him. “I may be hung over, but how could I forget a night like that?” Draco grabbed Harry’s robe and kissed him fiercely. The Great Hall was silent in shock but soon burst into applause. Someone could be heard yelling “Finally!” and Dumbledore was seen slipping Galleons into McGonagall’s hand.


End file.
